


The Office Incident

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage Naruto, PWP, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: In which Naruto and Sasuke are horny for each other no matter what, and Shikamaru always gets the short end of the stick.





	The Office Incident

If you ask Sasuke how she feels about becoming Konoha’s unofficial first lady (Unofficial because she hasn’t married Naruto— _yet_ .), she’ll tell you that it’s not something she ever dreamed becoming. She was a criminal for fuck’s sake. Even until now, she could practically _feel_ the council’s stares boring holes into her body everytime she accompanies Naruto to a summit and the like.

 

Luckily for her, she doesn’t give a flying damn about what they think of her.

 

She walks with the grace and confidence of an Uchiha, despite the random and hateful glares she gets for “tying their beloved hero down”, and makes her way to the Hokage tower with the lunch she packed for Naruto in hand. Today, she experimented a bit with the newly grown tomatoes in their garden and quality beef Chouji had brought them the other day. The stew turned out wonderful in her humble opinion.

 

The guards outside the tower don’t even bother greeting her, but she doesn’t care. She makes her way up, noting how Shikamaru isn’t around to nag Naruto about finishing up work and gives his office door a few knocks. When she hears a “Come in!”, she enters the office and closes the door behind her.

 

“S’uke, you’re here early!” Naruto says, mood immediately out of his sleepy stupor from doing so much paperwork.

 

“It’s already half past noon, idiot.” She says, making her way to his large desk.

 

“Already?! Damn… And I _still_ have all this work to do.” Naruto groans in frustration, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

 

“Did you need me to help? I practically know your signature to the last detail.”

 

Naruto laughs at that, and the sound of his raspy but deeper voice makes her feel at ease.

 

“Thanks, I’ll hold you onto that.”

 

They lock gazes for a moment, getting lost in each other’s eyes like they always do when they’re at home, or just together in general, before Sasuke’s pushing the bento box closer to him.

 

“I think you need to eat.” She suggests, but it seems Naruto has other plans when he stands and moves around his desk to get to her, his cloak flowing behind him.

 

He stands before her, him being a head taller than her. Once upon a time, when they were genin, Sasuke stood the tallest in team seven, the only girl-boy-girl team in their class. When they turned sixteen, and she had her arm around his shoulder, the other drawing her sword, ready to strike him, he noticed how he stood a few inches above her.

 

Now, he looks down at the beautiful woman before him and brings his hand up to brush her bangs behind her ear. Sasuke has her hair down today, and the length reaches just at the middle of her back. Her bangs still frame her face, but also cover her forehead all the way to her eyebrows.

 

Naruto stares into her rinnegan and normal coal eye, brushing her cheek with his bandaged thumb lovingly. She leans into the touch, returning his gaze with a small smile.

 

“Are you listening to me?”

 

“Yeah.” Naruto says, lost in her eyes.

 

Without warning, he captures her lips in a kiss, pulling her close so they’re flush against each other. She kisses back almost immediately, putting her arms around his shoulders and tangling her hands in his hair.

 

They pull apart breathless.

 

“I wanna have something else for lunch…” Naruto says hotly in her ear.

 

She’s weak in the knees at his words, but she doesn’t show him, of course.

 

“Idiot, anyone could walk in, you know.” She gasps out just as Naruto licks at her neck and runs his hand up her thighs, bunching her dress up.

 

“No one will. I love how you wore this for me. You usually wear pants.” Naruto says, trailing his hand up further until his finger plays at the hem of her underwear.

 

Sasuke looks him in the eye when Naruto pulls his head away from her neck. Then, she’s pulling him in for a bruising kiss with a hand at the nape of his neck, moaning as their tongues clash against each other’s.

 

It’s always this way between them. Once the heat rises, there’s nothing that could deter their attention away from each other. That’s just Naruto and Sasuke. No matter how much they fight and bicker, they will always be so passionate about the other.

 

Naruto backs her up to his desk until her ass is hitting the edge. He then carries her so she’s sitting on the smooth wooden surface, their kisses not ceasing for one second.

 

Sasuke spreads her legs to accommodate Naruto between them, allowing their bodies to be flush against each other’s once more. She throws her hands around his neck, gasping when she feels her fiancè’s hard-on beneath his pants against her slightly wet underwear.

 

“Fuck…” She moans out when Naruto begins to idly grind his hips, trying to get friction between them.

 

When Sasuke throws her head back, Naruto begins to kiss down her neck again, leaving a hickey right at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. At the same time, he undoes the tie of her kimono-like short dress so it loosens up and slides down her shoulders.

 

Her black, lacy bra is exposed, and Naruto leans down further to kiss the top of her breasts. Her hands have found their way to his biceps, gripping tighter when he gives her skin light kisses and sucks.

 

Lunch completely forgotten, Naruto hooks his fingers at the hem of Sasuke’s matching black, lacy panties and slides them down her pale, but strong legs until the article is hanging off her left ankle. He pushes her legs apart and kneels before his desk until he’s eye level with her wet folds.

 

Naruto leans in to give her sex a kiss. He then spreads her open with his thumbs, revealing her deliciously pink pussy to him. Out of impatience, Naruto kisses her wet rim before swiping his tongue along her womanhood, moaning at the taste that could only be hers.

 

He gives special attention to her clit, giving it hard licks and a light suck that has Sasuke almost screaming his name out into the space of his office. She leans back a bit, resting herself on her elbows as she watches Naruto’s head between her legs. The sight itself is so erotic no matter where he does it, be it the bedroom, the bath… Or now, his office.

 

She reaches down to tangle her right hand in his hair, pulling hard when she feels his tongue breach her. The hot, wet muscle stretching her open sends a jolt of pleasure up her spine, making her moan louder than she planned to.

 

“Naruto— Fuck— Get on with it—“ She says, her tone authoritative, but Naruto _knows_ this is as close to begging as she’ll ever get.

 

He hums as he gives her pussy one last lick before standing and looming over her, his hips slotted between her legs. Before she could say anything, Naruto kisses her, swiping his tongue along hers so she could get a taste of herself, something he knows turns her on so much.

 

She moans against the kiss, sucking on his tongue like it’s the last meal she’ll ever have. She puts her arms around his shoulders once more and listens as the man above her undoes his pants enough to free his cock.

 

Having sex naked is one thing, but clothed sex has it’s very hot merits, too. Especially when Naruto is fucking her in his Hokage outfit. It sends a thrill down Sasuke’s spine knowing the Hokage, the most powerful man in the land of fire, is wrapped around her finger.

 

“I love you…” Naruto whispers against her ear before thrusting into her without warning.

 

Sasuke throws her head back in ecstasy, the feeling of being stretched open by Naruto alone making her even more wet than she already is. Naruto pulls back until only the tip is inside, then, he’s slamming back inside her, reaching into her deepest parts.

 

She can’t get another word out as Naruto pistons into her, his pace hard and unrelenting. He, too, comes undone at the thought of an ex S-ranked criminal turned goddess is at his mercy on his desk. He braces his forearms on either side of her head, capturing her lips in a needy kiss to keep her from screaming.

 

Her arms find their way around his torso, allowing her fingers to scratch down his clothed back. His hips are unrelenting, and Sasuke feels a burst of pleasure each time his tip grazes her cervix.

 

“There— Fuck, there—!“ She moans out against Naruto’s lips when they part.

 

Naruto merely nods and gives her soft lips chaste kisses as his hips slam against her, allowing his cock to go even deeper inside her. He can tell when she’s close by the way she screws her eyes shut and her mouth is parted to let out uneven breaths. He’s also so close.

 

Not long after, Sasuke is cumming with a cry against his lips, her legs trembling at his sides as her walls tighten up around him. It doesn’t take long for Naruto to follow, hips stuttering as he spills inside his soulmate, filling her with his seed.

 

They both pant for breath as they come down their highs, holding each other and not wanting to let go. After a few minutes, with Naruto leaving kisses on her soft cheeks, he pulls out his softened member from Sasuke.

 

“Shit… Is this gonna be a regular thing?” Naruto says with a laugh as he tucks himself back in his pants.

 

“I sure do hope not.”

 

The sound of Shikamaru’s voice from the door startles both of them and Sasuke scrambles to put on her underwear, wincing as Naruto’s cum seeps out of her rim. She manages to pull her dress closed, albeit a tad disheveled.

 

“Don’t freak out, I didn’t see anything. Naruto was blocking the view, thank God.” Shikamaru says, the door slightly ajar with him still outside. “I hope you didn’t forget your meeting, Naruto.”

 

“Shit—!” He hisses. “I’ll uh— Gimme ten more minutes.”

 

“Sure thing.” Shikamaru says before finally closing the door, allowing the two a moment.

 

Naruto turns to his fiancè and laughs. Sasuke gives him her signature pout.

 

“If it isn’t me traumatizing people alone, it’s both of us.” She says, standing from the table and smoothing out any creases on her dress.

 

Naruto merely kisses her to shut her up before grabbing a few papers he needs for the meeting on the desk.

 

“Well, that was an awesome lunch if you ask me. Thanks, baby.”

 

Sasuke sighs but gives him a small smile, fixing up his cloak and top.

 

“I guess I’ll see you for dinner?” She says with a smirk.

 

“Oh, you bet your ass you will. Maybe dinner will be more fun, yeah?”

 

Sasuke chuckles and rolls her eyes.

 

“Duty calls, Hokage-sama.”

 

She gives him one last peck on the lips before leaving the office, Naruto’s eyes on her ass the whole time until the door is closed.

 

_Yep. Dinner will definitely have a few rounds._


End file.
